Dying and going to heaven
by sprog101
Summary: i suck at these things. i know the story is probably rubbish but please read.


Dying and going to heaven 

I opened my eyes unwillingly. I didn't want to wake up, I was dreaming… about me and Mia. I didn't want it to end, she was in my arms and we were smiling at each other while her hand… oh her hand was in places she'd never been before. It felt so good. Then I had to wake up. Looking up at the ceiling I replayed the dream in my head, the way she touched me… the way she let me touch her. I shake my head, trying to forget the amazing thoughts before I had to take a cold shower.

I sighed. How come I couldn't forget her? She was the only thing that was ever on my mind, even in Japan. Lily thought I was mad that I still loved Mia after all she done to me. But it was partly my fault because I didn't tell her about Judith. I should have I know, I don't even remember why.

Someone sighed next to me. What? I looked down hoping I hadn't brought some random girl home from Mia's prom last night. I looked down and saw… Mia. I smiled. It wasn't a dream; she was in my bed, at my apartment. She didn't sleep with that jerk after all. She'd come home with me. I pulled her closer with the arm that was around her shoulders. She seemed to snuggle closer and look really peaceful. I smiled as I watched her. She looked so cute just laying there, a thin cover over her. I wonder if she was wearing anything under the blanket…. so I decided to look. Lifting the cover up gently, trying not to wake, I looked under it. Wow. She looked hot. I was right about her not wearing anything and she looked amazing, good enough to eat. I licked my lips remembering something.

When the cover slipped out of my hand and landed gently on her, it fitting to all her curves and great body parts, her eyes fluttered open. She looked so sleepy and innocent; I still couldn't believe she was here in my arms.

"Morning," I said quietly, hoping she didn't regret what we did last night. She looked up from where she was cuddled up next to me. "Michael?" she said, her voice still coated with sleep. I smiled down at her.

"Yeah, it's me. How are you this morning?" I asked. She yawned and rolled over so she was lying on her back and stretched. Then she sat up and looked down at me. I put my arms behind my head and starred straight back at her. She looked so cute, her hair falling over her cheeks and a small smile on her lips.

"I'm fine… better than fine. Great actually, you?" she said, the smile still on her lips. Did she remember what happened last night? The thing that I couldn't stop thinking about since last night. Ops, I knew I should have stopped thinking. I glanced down as a small tent formed down by my crotch. Hopefully she wouldn't notice how much she turned me on. I looked back at her and smiled. "I'm pretty good. You sure your feeling ok?" I asked her, lifting my hand up and stroking her cheek with my fingertips. Her skin was so soft. She leaned her cheek against my palm and smiled. "Since I spent my senior prom night with you, I'm feeling amazing," she told me. I thought my heart would melt when she said that. I knew she could feel the same last night because of the way she touched me but you could never be sure.

"So were agreed, last night was perfect?" I asked. I had to know… I had to know if she still really loved me like I loved her. Last night was better than I could ever dream about. I was glad we waited this long, it just had made it more perfect. She blushed and I held my breath, hoping the right words came out of her mouth. "Yeah, were agreed on it," she told me before she leaned down and kissed my lips gently. I kissed her back, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her closer so she was almost lying on top of me. She pulled back and sat on her knees. And looked down at my crotch… ops I knew I shouldn't have pulled her closer but I couldn't help it. She was such a turn on and I loved her so much. A smile came to her lips and I smiled, watching her face. She looked back at my face, her smile still on her lips.

"Did I make you feel like that?" she asked shyly, blushing slightly as she glanced at the tent I had created. I grinned and nodded.

"Of course. You're the only thing I ever have on my mind," I told her and she blushed a deeper red. Her smile grew and she leaned down again and kissed me again. I pulled her closer so hopefully we could repeat last night. She didn't have to go home for a while so I had her until then. There was no way I was going to let her go ever again.


End file.
